ciudad de los recuerdos olvidados
by flor herondale
Summary: para los que leyeron ciudad del fuego celestial, para los que no, no lo entenderan. Tiene algunas partes del libro. Que pasa si en la batalla de la ciudadela magnus nunca llego a ayudar a clary que se moria, y ella murio a causa que por sanar a jace se debilito. dejo los capitulos a eleccion, ustedes desiden que pasa en el siguiente
1. Chapter 1

**Este capítulo será corto pero juro por el ángel que el próximo será más largo**

**Lo que está en **_**cursiva **_**es del libro. Hice una mejoras aquí isabelle era parabatai de Clary, maia y jordan estaban junto. Jordan no murió**

**Se llama: "SI NO HUBIERA ATACADO DE ESA FORMA, ELLA ESTARÍA VIVA"**

_-Mi hermana -dijo Sebastián-. ¿Enviaste a Clary a hacer un Portal? No muy inteligente, el separarse. Uno de mis lugartenientes la tiene retenida a cierta distancia de aquí. Hiéreme, y le cortará la garganta._

_Hubo un murmullo de los Nefilim detrás de él, pero Jace no podía oírlo. El nombre de Clary latía con la sangre en sus venas, y el lugar donde la runa de Lilith lo había conectado una vez a Sebastián ardía. Decían que era mejor conocer a tu enemigo, pero ¿cómo ayudaba saber que la única debilidad de tu enemigo era también la tuya?_

_El murmullo de la multitud se alzó a un rugido cuando Jase comenzó a bajar sus cuchillos; Sebastián se movió tan rápido que Jace solo vio un borrón mientras el otro chico se movía a su alrededor y pateaba su muñeca. La espada cayó del agarre adormecido de su mano derecha, y Jace se lanzó hacia atrás, pero Sebastián fue más rápido, desenvainando la espada Morgersten y lanzando un tajo hacia Jase con un golpe que éste solo consiguió evadir contorsionando todo su cuerpo hacia un lado. La punta de la espada hizo un corte superficial a través de sus costillas._

_Ahora algo de la sangre en su traje de combate era suya._

_Se agachó cuando Sebastián le lanzó otro tajo, y la espada silbó al pasar sobre su cabeza. Oyó a Sebastián maldecir y lanzó un tajo con su propia espada. Las dos chocaron con el sonido del resonante metal, y Sebastián sonrió._

_-No puedes ganar -dijo-. Soy mejor que tú, siempre lo he sido. Puede que sea el mejor de todos._

_-También modesto -dijo Jace, y sus espadas se deslizaron y se separaron con un chirrido. Se movió hacia atrás, lo suficiente para tener más espacio._

_-Y no puedes lastimarme, no realmente, por Clary -siguió Sebastián, incansable-. Así como ella no puede lastimarme por ti. Siempre el mismo baile. Ninguno de vosotros está dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio. -Llegó a Jace con un tajo de costado; Jace lo bloqueó, aunque la fuerza del golpe de Sebastián envió una sacudida por su brazo-. Uno pensaría, con toda su obsesión por el bien, que alguno de vosotros estaría dispuesto a renunciar al otro por una causa mayor. Pero no. El amor es esencialmente egoísta, y también lo sois vosotros._

_-No nos conoces a ninguno de los dos -jadeó Jace; ahora estaba respirando con dificultad, y supo que estaba luchando defensivamente, esquivando a Sebastián en vez de atacando. La runa de Fuerza en su brazo estaba ardiendo, quemando lo último de su poder. Eso era malo._

_-Conozco a mi hermana -dijo Sebastián-. Y no ahora, pero lo suficientemente pronto la conoceré en todas las maneras en que puedes conocer a alguien. -Sonrió otra vez, salvaje. Era la misma mirada que había tenido hacía mucho tiempo, en una noche de verano fuera del Gard, cuando había dicho, O quizás solo estás furioso porque besé a tu hermana. Porque ella me quería._

_Jace sintió náuseas, náuseas e ira, y se arrojó hacia Sebastián, olvidando por un momento las reglas de la lucha con espadas, olvidando mantener el peso de su agarre distribuido equitativamente, olvidando el balanceo y la precisión, todo excepto el odio, y la sonrisa de Sebastián se amplió mientras se deslizaba fuera del camino de su ataque y pateaba limpiamente la pierna de Jace por debajo suyo._

_Él cayó con fuerza, su espalda colisionando con el suelo congelado sacándole la respiración. Oyó el silbido de la espada antes de verla, y rodó a un lado justo cuando la espada Morgenstern chocaba contra el lugar donde él había estado un segundo antes. Las estrellas se balanceaban alocadamente sobre su cabeza, negras y plateadas, y luego Sebastián estaba parado frente a él, más negro y plateado, la espada volvió a bajar, y él rodó hacia el costado, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido esta vez y la sintió hundirse en él._

_La agonía fue instantánea, clara y limpia cuando la espada se estrelló contra su hombro. Era como ser electrocutado. Jace sintió el dolor a través de todo su cuerpo, los músculos contrayéndose, su espalda arqueándose del suelo. Calor quemaba a través de él, como si sus huesos estuvieran siendo fundidos a carbón. Flamas se agruparon y corrieron por sus venas, subiendo por su columna vertebral…_

_Vio agrandarse los ojos de Sebastián, y en su oscuridad se vio reflejado, tirado sobre el suelo rojo y negro, y con el hombro ardiendo. Había llamas lamiendo su herida como sangre. Éstas chisporrotearon, y una sola chispa corrió por la espada Morgenstern, ardiendo en la empuñadura._

_Sebastián maldijo y tiró de su mano bruscamente como si hubiera sido apuñalado. La espada cayó al suelo; alzó la mano y se la miró. E incluso a través de su aturdimiento de dolor, Jace pudo ver que había una marca negra, una quemadura en la palma de la mano de Sebastián, en la forma del agarre de una espada._

_Jace comenzó a forcejear para apoyarse sobre los codos, a pesar de que el movimiento envió una oleada de dolor tan fuerte por su hombro que pensó que se iba a desmayar. Se le oscureció la visión; cuando volvió, Sebastián estaba parado frente a él con un gruñido retorciendo sus facciones y la espada Morgenstern de vuelta en su mano. Y ambos estaban rodeados por un círculo de figuras. Mujeres, vestidas de blanco como oráculos griegos y con llamas de color naranja saliéndoles de los ojos. Sus rostros estaban tatuados con máscaras, delicadas y sinuosas como vides. Eran hermosas y terribles. Eran las Hermanas de Hierro._

_Cada una de ellas sostenía una espada de adamas, apuntando hacia Cada una de ellas sostenía una espada de adamas, apuntando hacia abajo. Estaban en silencio, sus bocas apretadas en líneas sombrías. Entre dos de ellas estaba el Hermano Silencioso que Jace había visto más temprano luchando en el valle, con su bastón de madera en la mano._

_-En seiscientos años no hemos abandonado nuestra Ciudadela -dijo una de las Hermanas, una mujer alta cuyo cabello le caía en cuerdas negras hasta la cintura. Sus ojos resplandecieron, como hornos gemelos en la oscuridad-. Pero el fuego celestial nos llama, y nosotras venimos. Aléjate de Jace Lightwood, hijo de Valentine. Hiérelo otra vez, y te destruiremos._

_-Ni Jace Lightwood ni el fuego en sus venas las salvará, Cleophas, -dijo Sebastián con la espada aún en mano. Su voz era firme-. Los Nefilim no tienen salvador._

_-No sabías que tenías que temer al fuego celestial. Ahora lo sabes –dijo Cleophas-. Es momento de retirarse, niño._

_La punta de la espada Morgenstern bajó hacia Jace –bajó- y con un grito Sebastián la arrojó hacia delante. La espada silbó pasando sobre Jace y se enterró en la tierra._

_La tierra pareció aullar como si estuviera herida mortalmente. Un temblor pasó por el suelo, extendiéndose desde la punta de la espada Morgenstern. La visión de Jace iba y venía, la consciencia salía de él como el fuego que había sangrado de su herida, pero incluso mientras venía la oscuridad, vio el triunfo en el rostro de Sebastián, y lo oyó comenzar a reír mientras que con un repentino y terrible desgarro la tierra se abría. Una gigante fosa negra se abrió a su lado. Sebastián saltó a ella y desapareció._

_-No es tan simple, Alec -dijo Jía con cansancio-. La magia de los Portales es complicada, y no hemos oído nada de las Hermanas de Hierro que indique que necesitan nuestra asistencia. Además, después de lo que pasó en Londres hoy más temprano, necesitamos estar aquí, en alerta…_

_-Te lo estoy diciendo, lo sé -dijo Alec. Estaba temblando a pesar del traje de combate. Hacía frío en la Colina del Gard, pero era más que eso. En parte era conmoción, por lo que Isabelle le había dicho a sus padres, por la mirada en el rostro de su padre. Pero más que eso era aprehensión. El frío_

_Presentimiento goteaba por su columna como hielo . No entiendes a los Cazadores Oscuros, no entiendes cómo son…_

_Se dobló de dolor. Algo caliente había pasado a través de él, por su hombro hasta su estómago, como una lanza de fuego. Golpeó el suelo con las rodillas, gritando._

_-Alec… ¡Alec! -Las manos del Cónsul estaban en sus hombros. Era vagamente consciente de sus padres corriendo hacia él. Su visión se nubló con agonía. Dolor, sobreponiéndose y duplicándose porque no era para nada su dolor; las chispas bajo sus costillas no quemaban su cuerpo sino el de alguien más._

_-Jace -gruñó entre sus dientes-. Algo sucedió… el fuego. Deben abrir un Portal, rápido._

_Amatis, acostada en su espalda sobre el suelo, rió_

_-No me matarás -dijo-. No tienes las agallas..._

_Clary, respirando fuerte, hundió la punta de la espada bajo la barbilla de Amatis._

_-No sabes de lo que soy capaz._

_-Mírame. -Los ojos de Amatis resplandecieron-. Mírame y dime lo que ves._

_Clary miró, ya sabiéndolo. Amatis no lucía exactamente como su hermano, pero tenía la misma mandíbula, los mismos confiables ojos azules, el mismo cabello marrón tocado de gris_

_. - piedad- dijo amantis- ¿me la daras? –_

_Piedad. Clary se quedó congelada, incluso cuando Amatis la miró con obvia diversión. El bien no significa bondad, y no hay nada más cruel que la virtud. Sabía que debía cortar la garganta de Amatis, quería hacerlo incluso, pero ¿cómo decirle a Luke que había matado a su hermana? ¿Matado a su hermana mientras ésta yacía en el suelo, rogando piedad?_

_Clary sintió su mano temblar, como si estuviera desconectada de su cuerpo. A su alrededor los ruidos de batalla se habían vuelto más tenues: podía oír los gritos y murmullos pero no se atrevía a mover la cabeza para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Se concentró en Amatis, en su propio agarre en la empuñadura de Eósforo, en el espeso hilo de sangre que corría bajo la barbilla de Amatis, donde la punta de la espada de Clary había rasgado la piel…_

_La tierra hizo erupción. Las botas de Clary se resbalaron en la nieve, y fue arrojada a un lado; rodó, apenas consiguiendo no cortarse con su propia espada. La caída le dejó sin aire, pero se movió rápidamente, agarrando fuerte a Eósforo mientras el suelo se sacudía a su alrededor. Terremoto, pensó salvajemente. Se agarró a una roca con su mano libre mientras Amatis rodaba a sus rodillas, mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa depredadora._

_Hubo gritos por todas partes, y un horrible ruido de desgarrón. Mientras Clary se quedaba mirando horrorizada, el suelo se desgarró a la mitad, una enorme grieta abriéndose en la tierra. Rocas, suciedad y punzantes trozos de hielo volaron hacia la abertura mientras Clary intentaba alejarse rápido de ella. Se estaba ampliando rápidamente, la escarpada grieta convirtiéndose en un vasto abismo con lados verticales que caían en las sombras._

_El suelo estaba dejando de temblar. Clary oyó reírse a Amatis. Miró hacia arriba y vio a la vieja mujer ponerse de pie, sonriendo burlonamente a Clary._

_-Dale mis recuerdos a mi hermano -gritó Amatis, y saltó en el abismo._

_Clary se puso de pie de un salto, con el corazón latiendo fuerte, y corrió hacia el borde de la grieta. Se quedó mirando. Solo podía ver unos pocos metros de tierra vertical y luego oscuridad… y sombras, sombras moviéndose. Se dio la vuelta para ver que los Cazadores Oscuros estaban corriendo por todo el campo_

_De batalla hacia el abismo y saltando en él. Le recordaron a los clavadistas Olímpicos, seguros y determinados, confiados en su aterrizaje._

_Los Nefilim estaban apresurándose para alejarse del abismo mientras sus enemigos vestidos de rojo pasaban por su lado, arrojándose al foso. La mirada de Clary rastreó entre ellos, ansiosa, buscando una figura vestida de negro en particular, una cabeza con cabello claro._

_Se detuvo. Ahí, exactamente a la derecha del abismo, a cierta distancia de ella, había un grupo de mujeres vestidas de blanco. Las Hermanas de Hierro. A través de los espacios entre ellas, Clary podía ver una figura en el suelo, y luego otra, ésta última con una toga de pergamino, inclinándose sobre él…_

_Clary se echó a correr. Sabía que no debía correr con una espada desenfundada, pero no le importaba. Corrió por la nieve, esquivando a los Cazadores Oscuros que corrían, moviéndose entre los Nefilim, y aquí la nieve estaba llena de sangre, empapada y resbaladiza, pero siguió corriendo de todas formas, hasta que irrumpió en el círculo de las Hermanas de Hierro y llegó a Jace._

_Él estaba en el suelo, y el corazón de Clary, que se había sentido como si fuera a explotarle dentro del pecho, ralentizó las pulsaciones ligeramente cuando vio que tenía los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, estaba muy pálido y respiraba tan fuerte que ella podía oírlo. El Hermano Silencioso estaba arrodillado junto a él, desprendiendo con dedos largos y pálidos la protección en el hombro de Jace._

_-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Clary, mirando a su alrededor salvajemente. Una docena de Hermanas de Hierro le devolvieron la mirada, impasibles y silenciosas. Había más Hermanas de Hierro en el otro lado del abismo también, observando inmóviles a los Cazadores Oscuros que se arrojaban en él. Era escalofriante-. ¿Qué pasó?_

_-Sebastián -dijo Jace entre dientes, y ella se dejó caer a su lado, frente al Hermano Silencioso, mientras éste le desprendía de la protección, y pudo ver el tajo en su hombro-. Sebastián pasó._

_La herida estaba sangrando fuego._

_No sangre sino fuego, con un dejo de oro como el icor de los ángeles. Clary tomó aire entrecortadamente, y al levantar la vista se encontró al Hermano Zachariah devolviéndole la mirada. Captó un retazo de su rostro, todos ángulos, palidez y cicatrices, antes de que él sacara una estela de su toga. En vez de ponerla sobre la piel de Jace, como ella hubiera esperado, la puso en la suya propia y dibujó una runa en su palma. Lo hizo rápido, pero Clary pudo sentir el poder que salía de la runa. La hizo estremecerse._

_Quédate quieto. Esto acabará con el dolor, dijo con su suave susurro unidireccional, y posó su mano sobre el fogoso tajo en el hombro de Jace._

_Jace gritó. El cuerpo se le medio levantó del suelo, y el fuego que había sangrado de la herida como lágrimas lentas se alzó como si le hubieran echado gasolina, abrasando el brazo del Hermano Zachariah. Fuego incontrolado consumió la manga de pergamino de la toga de Zachariah; el Hermano Silencioso se hizo hacia atrás, pero no antes de que Clary viera que la llama se estaba alzando, consumiéndolo. En las profundidades de la llama, que se ondulaba y crujía, Clary vio una figura: la forma de una runa que lucía como dos alas unidas por una barra. Una runa que había visto antes, en un techo en Manhattan: la primera runa que había visto que no era del Libro Gris. Parpadeó y desapareció, tan rápido que se preguntó si la había imaginado. Parecía ser una runa que se le aparecía en momentos de estrés y pánico. ¿Pero, qué significaba? ¿Era una manera para ayudar a Jace… o al Hermano Zachariah?_

_El Hermano Silencioso cayó silenciosamente en la nieve, colapsando como un árbol hecho cenizas._

_Un murmulló pasó entre las filas de las Hermanas de Hierro. Lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo al Hermano Zachariah, no debería estar pasando. Algo había salido terriblemente mal._

_Las Hermanas de Hierro se movieron hacia su hermano caído. Bloquearon la visión que Clary tenía de Zachariah mientras se acercaba a Jace. Éste se estaba sacudiendo en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza hacia atrás. Ella miró a su alrededor salvajemente. A través de los huecos entre las Hermanas de Hierro podía ver al Hermano Zachariah, tirado en el suelo: su cuerpo estaba brillando, crepitando con fuego. Un grito le salió de la garganta. Un sonido humano, el grito de un hombre adolorido, no el silencioso susurro mental de los Hermanos. La Hermana Cleophas lo vio, toga de pergamino y fuego, y Clary pudo oír la voz de la Hermana alzándose:_

_-Zachariah, Zachariah…_

_Pero él no era el único herido. Algunos de los Nefilim estaban agrupados en torno a Jace, pero muchos de los otros estaban con sus camaradas heridos, poniendo runas de sanación, buscando vendajes entre su equipo._

_-Clary -susurró Jace. Estaba intentando alzarse sobre los codos, pero no lo sostenían . El Hermano Zachariah… ¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué le hice…?_

_-Nada. Jace. Quédate quieto. -Clary enfundó su espada y sacó la estela de su cinturón de armas con dedos entumecidos. Se estiró para presionar la punta contra su piel, pero él se retorció para alejarse de ella._

_-No -jadeó. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaban ardiendo en dorado-. No me toques. Te lastimaré a ti también._

_-No lo harás. -Desesperada, se arrojó sobre él, el peso de su cuerpo haciéndolo caer contra la nieve. Fue a por su hombro, y él se sacudió bajo ella, con su ropa y piel resbaladiza por la sangre y caliente como el fuego. Sus rodillas se deslizaron a cada lado de la cadera de él cuando arrojó todo su peso contra su pecho, forzándolo hacia abajo.- Jace –dijo-. Jace, por favor. -Pero él no enfocaba sus ojos en ella, sus manos se sacudían contra el suelo-. Jace -dijo, y puso la estela contra su piel, justo sobre su herida._

_Y estuvo otra vez en el barco con su padre, con Valentine, y estaba dando todo lo que tenía, cada parte de su fuerza, cada átomo de voluntad y energía en crear una runa, una runa que pudiera quemar el mundo, que pudiera revertir la muerte, que pudiera hacer que los océanos se alzaran al cielo. Solo que esta vez_

_Era la más simple de las runas, la runa que cada Cazador de Sombras aprendía en su primer año de entrenamiento._

_Sáname._

_La iratze tomó forma en el hombro de Jace y el color que salía en espirales de la punta era tan negro que la luz de las estrellas y de la Ciudadela parecía desaparecer en él. Clary podía sentir su propia energía desapareciendo en él mientras dibujaba. Nunca había sentido tanto como si la estela fuera una extensión de sus propias venas, como si estuviera escribiendo en su propia sangre, como si toda la energía en ella estuviera siendo extraída por sus manos y dedos, su visión oscureciéndose mientras luchaba por mantener su estela firme, por terminar la runa. Lo último que vio fue el gran remolino ardiente de un Portal, abriéndose a la imposible vista de la Plaza del Ángel, antes de deslizarse a la nada._

_Jocelyn bajó su mirada a sus manos—sus manos de artista, aquellas que Luke siempre había amado, agiles, cuidadosas y manchadas de tinta._

—_Ya no soy una Cazadora de Sombras —dijo—. Huí de ellos. Se lo dije a ambos. Pero un mundo sin Cazadores de Sombras en él… tengo miedo de eso._

—_Había un mundo antes que los Nefilim —dijo Magnus—. Y habrá uno después._

— _¿Un mundo en el cual podamos vivir? Mi hijo… —empezó, y se interrumpió cuando un sonido de martilleo vino de arriba. Alguien estaba golpeando en la puerta principal—. ¿Clary? —Se preguntó en voz alta—. Ella ha de haber olvidado su llave de nuevo._

—_Iré por ella —dijo Luke, y se levantó. Él intercambió una breve mirada con Jocelyn cuando dejó el sótano, su mente dando vueltas. Jordan y Maia en duelo. Sebastián tratando de enfrentar a los Subterráneos contra los Cazadores de Sombras._

_Se dirijo a la puerta abierta y una ráfaga de aire frío entró. De pie en la puerta se encontraba una mujer joven con el pelo rizado y de un rubio pálido, vestida con su traje de combate. Helen Blackthorn. Luke apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar que las torres de los demonios encima de ellos brillaban rojo sangre cuando habló._

—_He venido con un mensaje del Gard —dijo ella—. Es sobre Clary._

_Brusca. Simón agarró jeans y zapatos del suelo y fue a cambiarse al baño, tomándose su tiempo a propósito. Cuando volvió a salir, Isabelle estaba sentada en la cama arrugada, luciendo cansada y tensa._

_-¿Así que van a abrir el Portal para traer a todos de regreso? Eso es bueno._

_-Eso es bueno, pero lo que sentí… -Alec puso la mano sobre su antebrazo inconscientemente, cerca de su runa de parabatai eso no es bueno. Jace no está muerto se apresuró a añadir, al ver palidecer a Isabelle . Sabría si lo estuviera. Pero algo sucedió. Algo con el fuego celestial, creo._

_-¿Sabes si está bien ahora? ¿Y Clary? -Demandó Isabelle._

_-Espera, retrocede -interrumpió Simón- ¿Qué es eso sobre Clary? ¿Y Jace?_

_-Fueron a través del Portal -dijo Isabelle en tono grave-. A la batalla en la Ciudadela._

_Simón se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había llegado al anillo de oro en su mano derecha y lo había tomado con los dedos._

— _¿No son demasiado jóvenes?_

—_No tenían exactamente el permiso. —Alec estaba apoyado contra la pared. Parecía cansado, las sombras bajo sus ojos azules violáceos—. El Cónsul trató de detenerlos, pero no tuvo tiempo._

_Simón se volvió hacia Isabelle._

— _¿Y no me lo dijiste?_

_Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos._ _—Sabía que enloquecerías._

_Alec miraba de Isabelle a Simón._

— _¿No se lo dijiste? —Dijo él—. ¿Acerca de lo que sucedió en el Gard?_

_Isabelle cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y pareció desafiante._

—_No. Me encontré con él en la calle, y vinimos arriba, y… y no es de tu incumbencia._

—_Lo es si lo haces en mi habitación —dijo Alec—. Si vas a utilizar a Simón para olvidar que estás enfadada y molesta, muy bien, pero lo haces en tu propia habitación._

—_No lo estaba usando…_

_Simón pensó en los ojos de Isabelle, brillando cuando la había visto de pie en la calle. Él había pensado que era de felicidad, pero se dio cuenta ahora, de que era más probable que hubieran sido lágrimas no derramadas. La forma en que había estado caminando hacia él, con la cabeza gacha, los hombros encorvados, como si hubiera estado manteniendo la compostura._

—_Sin embargo, lo hiciste —dijo él—. O me hubieras dicho lo que pasó. Ni siquiera mencionaste a Clary o a Jace, o que estabas preocupada, ni nada. —Sintió el nudo en su estómago apretarse al darse cuenta de cuán hábilmente Isabelle había desviado sus preguntas y distraído con besos, y se sintió estúpido. Había pensado que estaba feliz de verlo a específicamente a él, pero tal vez podría haber sido cualquiera._

_El rostro de Isabelle se había vuelto muy quieto._

_-—Por favor —dijo—. No es como si hubieras preguntado. —Ella había estado jugueteando con su cabello; ahora había levantado la mano y empezado a retorcerlo, casi salvajemente, en un nudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Si los dos se van a quedar ahí echándome la culpa, tal vez solo deberían irse…_

—_No te estoy culpando —comenzó Simón, pero Isabelle ya estaba de pie. Ella le arrebató el colgante de rubí, tiró de él no muy gentilmente sobre su cabeza, y lo dejó caer de nuevo alrededor de su propio cuello—. Nunca debería habértelo dado —dijo, con los ojos brillantes._

—_Me salvó la vida —dijo Simón._

_Eso hizo que se detuviera._

—_Simón… —susurró._

_Se interrumpió cuando Alec se agarró repentinamente el hombro con un jadeo. Se deslizó al suelo. Isabelle corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado._

— _¿Alec? ¡Alec! —Levantó su voz, matizada con pánico._

Isabelle estaba a lado de su hermano pero de pronto todo se volvió negro, ella cayo a su lado pero no herida sino inconsciente.

Simón corrió a donde se encontraba ella

Que le pasa- pregunto simón mientras Alec se levantaba, se dirigió a su lado

Esta inconsciente, algo le paso a Clary, llevémosla a la basilias-

Simón la levanto pero se dio cuenta que tenía una mancha sobre su hombro de color carmesí, a simón le atrajo pero rápidamente la bajo y se alejo

Que pasa- pregunto Alec viendo como simón bajo a su hermana

Su hombro tiene sangre- dijo el alejándose para que Alec se acercara a ver el hombro de su hermana

Que significa- simón dijo cuándo Alec corrió la blusa de isabelle para ver la marca de parabatai

El vio que esa runa se desvanecía mientras sangraba de un negro oscuro se volvió apenas una marca, esa marca señalaba que había perdido su mitad.

Cuando una runa parabatai sangra significa que la otra mitad de la persona ha muerto, sería el otro parabatai- explico Alec con lagrimas

Signif- simón no termino la palabra se derrumbó y comenzó a sollozarse – que Clary se fu- termino

Tenemos que llevarla a las basilias o ella también morirá- dijo Alec simón se levantó y la alzo y camino más rápido. No iba a permitir que otra mujer de su vida muriera

Jace despertó después de tres días su cuerpo se sentía como una roca no se podía mover. Lo único que vino a su mente fue el quemando a la hermano Zachariah, Clary acercando a él y una leve punzada donde Sebastián apuñalándole poniendo una runa después de eso recordó Clary desplomarse sobre él y susurro a su oído dos palabras: "TE AMO"

El hermano silencioso se acercó a él y lo estudio

_Cómo te sientes-_pregunto el hermano a Jace

_-_bien, como esta Zachariah y Clary- pregunto Jace

_Zachariah se encuentra bien, en cuanto a clarissa Fairchild-_ dijo el hermano bajando la cabeza

_Que sucedió, como esta Clary-_ pregunto Jace sentándose que le causo un dolor que le corrió por la espalda

_Lo siento Jonathan clarissa Fairchild a muerto_

**Espero que le guste no sé cómo podre revivir a Clary, tengo algunas ideas:**

**1_ Clary es mandada por raziel a ayudar a los cazadores**

**2_ secuestran el cuerpo de Clary antes del funeral**

**3_ cambian el cuerpo de Clary, y ponen una runa disfraz para que se parezca a Clary**

**4_ demonios secuestran el cuerpo y la vuelven a la vida pero Clary los destruye**

**Claro todo termina con Clary viva**

**Y no voy a actualiza hasta que me den una conclusión. La primera idea que llegue a los cinco comentarios es la ganadora**

**Por favor comenten y agreguen**

**Flor_**


	2. la discusion

**Hola este es el segundo capítulo. Me pidieron que Clary sea mandada por raziel. Y así lo voy a hacer**

**Gracias a las personas por comentar y espero que comente y sigan haciendo eso.**

**También estoy en proyecto de una historia no si le va a gustar, pero ustedes me dicen si quiere que escriba le dejo el prólogo:**

**Primero de todo****: estarán presentes los padres de Jace, e hijos de Clary y Jace.**

**Qué pasa si después de ocho años de la guerra oscura (Clary 24 años, Jace 25 años) raziel se presenta en el sueño de Clary, y le dijo lucifer resucito a Jonathan Sebastián, y que el para ayudarlos resucito a celine y Stephan. **

**No sé si le gustara y por eso quiero saber**

**Le dejo una canción**

**Adiós Por Avril Lavigne**

**XXXXX**

Vencieron a Sebastián con el fuego celestial, pero no fue lo mismo con Clary. Pero gracias a ella pudieron matarlo, el la vino a ver y como dijo el "que la debilidad de Sebastián era Clary para Jace también era una debilidad" pero Clary murió entonces lo pudieron matar. O al menos dejarlo moribundo, débil y sin poderes.

La muerte de Clary fue un golpe duro para todos especialmente para Isabelle Jace y Joselyn. Su funeral conmemorativo, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco de seda fina (la foto esta en mi perfil, tipo de boda), estaba muy pálida parecía dormida lo único que tenía color era su cabello, rojo sangre.

**POV Jace**

Estoy tan triste por Clary, ella era el amor de mi vida, ella me enseño que amar no es destruir sin no que te hace más fuerte. Pero ahora no creo eso, ahora creo que amar si es destruir. Por mi culpa ella murió, si solo hubiera controlado mi rabia, ella estaría viva conmigo, sin nadie que nos impida ser feliz.

Ahora me encuentro encerrado en mi habitación, pensando que no hay vida sin Clary, pero si me la quito ella no me ara caso si la llego a encontrar. Si sigo aquí ella estará feliz por cuidar de isabelle y Joselyn.

Isabelle por su parte se encontraba destrozada, no la había visto tan mal desde la muerte de Max, se sintió culpable por esa muerte, ahora entiendo cómo se sentía. Clary era mi todo ella era el amor de mi vida, pero igual que mi halcón por amarla la mataron, la destruí. Nunca voy a volver a amar como ame a Clary, mi primer amor. Ella salvo dos veces mi vida poniendo la suya en riesgo, pero la segunda salvo mi vida pero perdió la suya.

**POV isabelle**

Por el ángel ciento que me falta mi otra parte, como si fuera que algo falla dentro de mí como si fuera que mi corazón está en una parte y mi cuerpo en otra. Clary eso es lo que me falta, ella era mi otra parte, otra parte de mi vida se la debía a ella, porque salvo dos veces la vida de mi hermano, pero le cobro una la de ella, no me sentía así desde la muerte de Max. Simón, ni hablar de simón, el parece peor que yo, ni habla el solo me mira con una cara de tristeza el perdió a su mejor amiga, la que conoció de toda la vida, el solamente habla cuando estamos solos, él me tiene a mí y yo lo tengo a él.

Pero lo que preocupa es Jace, el solo se encerró en su habitación y no sale, solo salió para el funeral de Clary, el vistió de blanco completamente, estaba pálido, y sus ojos rojos, nunca desde que tenía diez años lo había visto así, nunca en mi vida lo había visto llorar, pero básicamente no lo había visto llorar, solamente como si fuera que ha estado llorando. Anoche pase por su cuarto y lo escuche tirando cosas, y sollozándose.

Me recosté en mi cama y serré mis ojos y quede profundamente dormida.

_Me encontraba en un salón blanco con las columnas dorada, mire alrededor y me sentía en paz, me sentía tranquila como en casa, aquí deje de sentir como que Clary me faltaba, como si ella estuviera conmigo. _

_De pronto se abre una de las puertas y un niño de aproximadamente nueve años aparece allí, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos azules, ese niño era Max vino corrió Asia mí me arrodille para ponerlo en mis brazos, quería abrazarlo, quería sentirle. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla de alegría, era la primera vez que soñaba con Max_

_Hola Max- dijo para mírale a los ojos_

_Hola izzy, sabes algo- él dijo con cara de curioso_

_Que- dijo limpiándome mis lagrimas_

_Clary- fue lo único que dijo el, lo que me saco otras lagrimas_

_Max, Clary ella- no pude decir que había muerto, ella y Max se llevaban bien, _

_Ella está aquí conmigo- dijo el interrumpiéndome_

_Que- dije confusa_

_Ella está aquí conmigo asiéndome compañía- dijo sentándose en el suelo_

_En serio- pregunto sentándome también_

_Si, ella me conto que no era hermana de Jace, ella me dijo que era su novia- dijo Max_

_Si, que sabes de ella- pregunto_

_Raziel, el la llamo dijo que la iba a convertir en ángel, dijo que tenía que elegir un elemento para cuidar y ese elemento le daría su poder- dijo Max_

_Y no te dijo nada de mi- pregunte_

_Si- salto- me dijo que te extrañaba que también extrañaba a Jace, simón a Alec y a Magnus te mando muchos saludos y besos- dijo el besando mi mejilla_

_Y Max que es lo que eligió ella- pregunte. Pero antes que conteste se volvió negro y desperté_

Al abrir mis ojos se encontraba Alec mirándome con cara de susto

Que pasa- pregunto

Nada, es solo que tenías pesadillas, decías el nombre de Max y de Clary- me dijo claro si estaba soñando con ellos

Es que estaba soñando con ellos- dije sentándome en la cama y Alec estaba sentado a pocos centímetros

Y de que se trataba – pregunto el

Max se acercó a mí y me pregunto por Clary- dije y suspire- estaba a punto de contéstale cuando dijo que estaba con él, que ella estaba cuidando de él, que Clary había sido llamada para ser un ángel. También dijo que nos extrañaba y que nos amaba- dije

**3 años después**

**POV narrador**

Vamos, magnus ara el portal- dijo maryse a sus hijos

Ya vamos- dijeron los tres unísono

Cruzaron el portal y cayeron directamente en el Gard se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones. Allí se encontraban todas las personas, el inquisidor, el cónsul, y los líderes de cada submundo. Lucas en el de los hombres lobos, Rafael de los vampiros, Magnus en de los brujos y melior en de las hadas.

Los Lightwood se sentaron juntos, allí comenzó la reunión

La clave a convocado una reunión a todos los cazadores de sombras más importantes- dijo Robert

En el que tema de que vamos a hablar se encuentra desde hace tres años atrás- continuo el cónsul jia

Hace tres años lidiamos con la destitución de Valentine Morgenstern igual que su hijo. Pero también perdimos vidas como una tan preciada la de clarissa Fairchild- termino Robert

Jace sintió una punzada en su corazón, al oír el nombre de Clary, hace tres años ella ya no estaba

Con su ayuda pudimos destituir a estos villano, pero ahora se presentó una nueva amenaza- dijo Robert

Jonathan volvió a aparecer- término. Jace levanto su vista

Que- dijeron la mayoría de la sala

Jonathan Morgenstern o Sebastián a bueno a aparecer, ha enviado un mensaje- dijo Robert

Que decía " que harán ahora que mi hermana no está para salvarlos, που προστατεύει"- dijo Robert

Entonces Sebastián está de vuelta- dijo una cazador de sombras

Sí, tenemos que tener una solución- dijo el cónsul

Que haremos clarissa no está y Sebastián tenía razón quien nos salvara- dijo otro cazador

La sala comenzó en susurros y murmullos

El cónsul golpeo las manos

Nephilims cálmense arreglaremos la situación, pero esta vez sin intercepción angelical- dijo el cónsul

Está equivocada, podemos pedir ayuda a nuestro creador- fijo una voz en el costado de la sala todos voltearon a l verlo

Sí, señor herondale, le importaría contarnos su idea- dijo el cónsul

Clary, ella intercedía por nosotros con raziel y ithuriel ella nos ayudó con eso. Solo si podría invocar a raziel para ayudarnos- dijo Jace

No lo sé, Jonathan invocar a un arcángel no es cosa fácil- dijo el cónsul

Yo podre solamente necesito tiempo y lo convocare le pediré a ayuda, todavía él me debe un favor- fijo Jace

Está bien, puedes pedirle ayuda, y esto es solamente porque clarissa nos ayudó- dijo el cónsul

**Que les pareció?**

**Horrible chicos. Perdón es que estoy muy cansada y mi espíritu de fanfictionista está por los suelos.**

**Bueno comenten si quiere que escriba esa historia todavía no tengo el nombre pero estoy pensando en:**

**Resurrección**

**Cazadores de sombras: ciudad de la resurrección**

**El principio de fin**

**En cuanto las opciones para el próximo capítulo y la pregunta es….**

**¿Qué elemento es que a Clary da poder?**

**La naturaleza y animales**

**La sabiduría y control**

**El amor y la pasión**

**La ternura y compasión**

**¿Cuál será el nombre de arcángel de Clary?**

**Serafina**

**Alexis**

**Auriel**

**Mariel**

**Como siempre en cada comentario tendrán que elegir uno de estos. **

**En el primera opción de los dos que lleva cinco escribo el próximo**

που προστατεύει, significa quien los protejera

**Vale chicos!**

**Flor Herondale_**


End file.
